


have a holly jolly (summer)

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas songs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mingi is whipped, they hubbbies~, yunho is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: it's the middle of july and mingi is too ready for christmas
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	have a holly jolly (summer)

**Author's Note:**

> based off this prompt "Person 1 is singing Christmas songs in the middle of July just to tick Person 2 off. Person 1 won’t shut up until Person 2 kisses them suddenly, and says “if kissing you is the only way to shut you up, then I can do this all night long…”

“Sleigh bells roastiiiiiiing on an open fiiiiiiiiiire~”  
“Mingi…”  
“Jack Frost nipping at your noooooseeee~”  
“…Babe”  
“Yuletide carols being sung by choiiiiiirs~”  
“Ya! Mingi-yah!”

There Yunho was, lounging peacefully on the sofa of the couple’s apartment, when the love of his life (and sometimes, like right now, the bane of his existence), pranced through the living room singing Christmas songs in the middle of July. The sweltering heat of 100 degrees still lingers in the air even though the night usually promises for a cooler temperature. 

“Whaaaaaaaat? I don’t see anything wrong with what I’m doing…” Mingi sing-songs to his husband, acting innocently so.  
“Aish~ It’s like an inferno outside and you’re singing Christmas songs?”  
“Awwww, come on you know you like it when I sing!” Well, Yunho couldn’t disagree there. But, singing Christmas songs, especially in this environment is an abomination to mother nature.  
“Fine. I’ll just sing a different song!”  
Yunho thought that this was him finally giving up, but no, of course it’s not.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas~!”  
“Ahhhhhhh, ok ok, stop!!”  
“Nope! I won’t stop until…hmmmmm…you…Kiss me!” Mingi smiles and laughs at the price he chose for Yunho to pay in order to stop him from singing.  
“That is, if you can catch me!” The brown haired boy started running off while he started singing once again. His laughter filling the home’s air.

“Ya! Get back here!” He chases after Mingi into their bedroom and corners him in between the wall and his side of the bed. Mingi tries to get free but ends up getting tackled by the taller man onto the bed. They fell on top of the bed together with Yunho on top of Mingi, hands on both of his sides to keep him in place.

“I caught you~ Now what did you say about making you stop singing?” Yunho smirks at the younger man, as he cups his cheek with one of his hands.  
Mingi laughed again, “You have to kiss me if you want to make me stop singing! Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the waaaaaay!”

The blue haired man laughed too as he pressed his lips against Mingi’s, feeling satisfied as the Christmas songs finally came to a halt. They pull away after awhile and Mingi smiles mischeviously.

“I don’t think that will suffice~ You’ll have to do more than that!” He laughs with a big smile on his face, that one smile where he has those adorable eye smiles too.  
Yunho smirks again, “Well, if kissing is the only way to shut you up, then I can do this all night long…” 

The room fills with kisses and laughter. Yunho is so whipped for his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING BUT NOTHING WAS COMING INTO MIND SO I JUST DECIDED ON DOING A PROMPT I HOPE YOU LIKE! I'm whipped for Yungi plus I felt like this would have fit them really well, especially since Mingi said he's been listening to christmas songs lately~!  
Also, happy one year with ATINYs! I love you guys so much and the fandom is so amazing I'm whipped for y'all too


End file.
